


all my baggage fadin' safely

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Romance, Snacks & Snack Food, some sad adashi in there :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: Keith lets his insecurities get the best of him. Lance shows him what he sees.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	all my baggage fadin' safely

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know i haven't been very active on here. i am so sorry! goin through a major writers slump, so here's a crappy story from my drive lolol. also i think i did a pretty good job with keith processing his insecurities like damn LOLOL if only you could do that for yourself LMAO. i have a few more of these, i'm not sure if to post them or not. the title is from 'pov' because ari's new album has me whipping the spiritual nae nae of being single. y'all. i literally love ariana grande so much. i could listen to her music forever and just be chill B)  
> this is also unedited so i am so sorry if spelling mistakes put a damper on the story!  
> as always my socials will be linked at the bottom!

Earth is somehow always the same. No matter how much you fantasize about it, how much you describe it to be one thing, it never changes. The same blue sky makes Keith’s eyes strain after staring at black for so long, as they lower to the ground in their lions. The garrison runway is soon covered with mecha lions as they all touch down, people that seem tiny from where Keith sits in the black lion running towards them. 

Keith is nervous. Crazy nervous actually.

He seriously doesn’t know what’s next. 

It’s scary for Keith. He always somewhat knows a plan for the future, winging it but somehow having a small plan of action for the next thing to do. But now he doesn’t. The image of Lance flickers into his mind and he smiles softly at the thought of his boyfriend, gripping the handle of Black’s steering harder. 

“Keith? Come on!” Shiro climbs back up the ramp, his white hair duck fluff because of the light pouring into the dark pit of Black. 

“Krolia and everyone else is already down there. Pidge practically screamed when she saw her mom. Hunk was bawling like a baby too.” Shiro came up behind Keith, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking out the front window, stretching across the switchboard. 

“Even though we saw them a couple months ago this was the biggest battle of them all, you know?” Shiro added, his footsteps heavy against the metal. 

Shiro was right. The battle was the biggest one they’d had yet. And most likely their last. Haggar is dead finally. The only thing left to do is watch the galra empire collapse onto itself, and clean up the rest of the remaining enemy groups across the galaxy. Their job is far from over, but a lot has changed from when they last visited. 

Such as Keith and Lance’s romantic status. 

Last time they were on Earth, Lance and Allura were together. Or at least, they were toeing the idea. Even if they ended it cordially, Keith remembers.

_ Lance’s hand rests on Allura’s lower back as she walks towards Rosa McClain and the rest of Lance’s family. Rosa looked at her in awe, pulling her into a hug. Allura chuckled, hugging back. _

_ “Thank you for saving us all. And making sure Lance didn’t get any trouble on the way back.” She had said loud enough for Keith to hear, and his heart bitterly stung, making him turn back.  _

But now, it was different. The relationship hadn’t been what Lance or Allura thought of. Lance’s expectations slowly crumbled, the adoration he had felt for her once eternally turned purely platonic. Allura’s affection had always been strictly platonic, and they both realized that. Realized that his feelings for Keith were  _ not  _ platonic.

Lance had showed up at Keith’s door that night and just- kissed him right then and there. 

_ “What about..Allura?” Keith whispered as he clutched Lance by the shoulders, his head resting on Lance’s. _

_ “That’s not a thing anymore. Don’t want it to be.” Lance called back, before pressing into a soft kiss, slipping his arms around Keith’s torso and- _

_ “No.” Keith pulled away from the kiss, pushing away from Lance and folding his arms protectively around himself. Lance looked crestfallen, his lips muddled a soft pink.  _

_ “I’m not your rebound Lance. You can’t toy-” _

_ “Oh my god, no!” Lance cut him off, rushing toward, the door finally closing behind him as he wrapped Keith up in another hug.  _

_ “You’re definitely not a rebound, Keith. I’ve felt this way..for a very long time. Garrison time. I don’t know why I never acted on it. I think I was scared. I know I just ended things with Allura, but I didn’t want to waste another second not being able to call you mine.” Lance’s blue eyes made Keith’s frown melt, his heart beating faster than in any battle.  _

_ He felt blissful, like a firework had exploded inside him, and his eyes watered slightly, a shaky smile making Lance softly chuckle, leaning their foreheads together.  _

_ “I’m so..happy.” Keith finished, before leaning in and kissing Lance, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. _

_ “Me too.” Lance whispered against his lips, kissing back. _

Keith is quiet, staring at the tiny ant like people that collide into each other, especially the one wearing blue and white armor as it’s dogpiled by what seem like a dozen people. He swallows nervously. 

“You’re nervous.” Shiro guesses, and Keith bites his lip. 

He can’t hide anything from his best friend, really. So he sighs and nods, leaning back into the chair. 

“I can’t help it..” He weakly says, bringing his thumb up to his mouth, biting the tip of his glove nervously. 

“Well, what are you nervous about?” Shiro sat down across from Keith on the now dormant switchboard, wincing at the probably uncomfortable feeling of the buttons digging into his ass. 

“Allura met his family first. They went on a date to Earth first. She made him happy first..and I guess I can understand that. Someone that perfect I- I’m not surprised that they ended up together.”

“Keith, you’re saying this like they’re together now.” Shiro frowned. 

“I guess a part of me is jealous. I had to watch it happen and it was one of the most mentally painful things I’ve ever had to experience. And also with Lance’s parents-” Keith outwardly cringed, running a hand down his face. 

“What if they don’t like me as much as Allura? What if I’m a downgrade and they don’t like me?” Keith finished, and the black lion was quiet. 

He couldn’t bear to look up into his brother’s eyes. He was unsure of what they held.

“You know, when me and Adam were dating,” Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes wide. 

Shiro hadn’t spoken about Adam since he saw his plaque sitting neatly on that wall. He grieved silently and swiftly. Keith felt horrible about it, wanted to reach out, but Shiro preferred the independence of his own comfort. 

“His parents were still “hung up” over his ex boyfriend. They loved him. He supposedly volunteered at the dog shelter, and had the same interests as Adam’s father.” Shiro smiled nostalgically.

“So when he brought me home, they were a bit..cold to me.” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Adam was mortified, and the dinner we were having turned into a warzone. His mother threw a pot of soup at Adam.” Keith snorted at that.

“And I just felt plain rotten. Felt stupid. In fact, it’s a bit scary how accurate your situation is to mine. But Adam talked to me. You wanna know what he said?” Shiro asked, and Keith silently nodded, eager.

“He says to me ‘If you’re upset about the soup bowl, don’t worry. She got it at Big Lots for 2.99.’” Shiro breaks out into a grin, and Keith rolls his eyes, smiling. 

“Typical Adam.” Keith huffed, and Shiro nodded. 

“Exactly. Anyways, I have a point. And my point is: who gives a fuck about what Lance’s parents think? It’ll be nice if they like you, sure, but all in all, Lance isn’t going to dump you because his  _ mommy _ said ‘no’.” Shiro says.

Keith nods. Processing what Shiro said. He knows he’s right- like always, but he’s still nervous. Still wants to make a lasting impression. Secretly wants to be better than Allura. He hates the stab of loathing he feels for her whenever she and Lance speak privately, but he knows better than to act on it. Knows that it will cross the line and Keith would never.

“Keith!” Lance shouts from the bottom of the black lion ramp, before stomping up it. 

“Remember what I said.” Shiro gives him a knowing look, before clapping his shoulder and standing up, nudging Lance playfully with his shoulder when he passes him on the ramp. Lance chuckles and Keith stands, taking off his helmet and placing it on the chair, his unruly black locks making him look crazed. 

“You look like you sell crack on the street.” Lance joked, stepping forward and smoothing his hair down, before holding his face. 

Keith smiles, leaning into his warm tan hands, sighing. 

“It has a mind of its own.” Keith grumbles, and Lance pecks his lips softly, drifting to his cheek and the soft part of his sideburns. 

“What did Shiro mean when he said ‘remember what I told you?’” Lance asked, pulling away and traversing his hand down until it’s clasped in Keith’s.

Keith is hesitant to say anything. He really doesn’t want to be problematic, especially after their final battle. They should be joyous and happy, and Keith is a sad weight that’s dragging them all down.

“Nothing, nothing.” Keith walks towards the ramp, jolting back when Lance’s hand reels him in. 

“We aren’t leaving until you tell me! I want you to be happy today and you’re very much not, so get talking.” Lance plops into Black’s chair, pulling Keith onto his lap bridal style. 

Keith chuckled, looking down at his black gloved hands. 

“Well. I was talking to Shiro because I was nervous about something, and he was just..helping me I guess.” Keith shrugged, ignoring Lance’s stare. 

Lance didn’t say anything, his head resting on Black’s cushioned headrest. 

“What were you nervous about?” Lance finally pressed. 

Keith bit his lip. Lance was slowly but surely pulling everything out into the open, and a large part of Keith was really unsure about how Lance would react. Would he be mad that Keith even considered meeting Lance’s family? Oh god- what if Lance wasn’t going to introduce him in the  _ first place?! _

“You’re thinking too much.” Lance called him back from the fog in his mind, a gloved hand tucking a piece of black hair behind his ear. 

“I guess..I’m nervous because I feel as if..” Keith hesitated. Searched, pleaded internally that Lance would get the message and he wouldn’t have to say it. But no, the blue eyes only blinked back at him, an encouraging smile making his cheeks tingle pink.

“As if I am a downgrade.” Keith finished, looking back out of the window. 

It felt somehow like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like someone turned on the zero gravity switch and the aching pain that had gnawing; nibbling, scratching at him simply detached and floated off. 

Lance stiffened under him. It wasn’t a stiff jolt, like Keith had said something that harmed Lance, but more of settling into the serious tone of the mood. 

“ _ Keith _ ..” Lance called, his hand sliding from under his knees to his lap, curling over his thigh.

Keith cringed internally at the overwhelming emotion that consumed him, at how his eyes started to water and his nose started to sting. He watched as an incoming cloud loomed over the endless orange desert in the distance, the flat slopes of the rock formations acting as bed and chairs for the clumps of humidity.

“Hey, look at me.” Lance urged him, his fingers traveling under Keith’s chin and forcing him to stare at Lance, glassy eyes blurring and mouth drawn into a tight flat line. 

Lance’s eyes weren’t glassy, but soft and round, filled not with tears but sadness, mouth turned down slightly in dismay. 

“What are you talking about? Why would you even-”

“Because Lance, you were with probably one of the most beautiful aliens to exist. And I’m galra. And I have features that are unlikable and gross-”

“Woah hey! Hold on a sec-” Lance cut him off, pulling him closer. 

“What, you gonna deny that a girl you used to date and drool over isn’t gorgeous?” Keith sniffed, standing up. 

“No, that would be lying.” Lance stood up, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Allura is beautiful. And I thought I loved her, but  _ Keith _ ..” Lance stepped forward, reaching out his hand and resting it on his forearm lightly. 

“ _ You _ are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I can’t imagine how you  _ don’t  _ see it!” Lance chuckled, and Keith looked down at the floor, his chest burning.

“Allura may be pretty, but so are millions of other people. She just wasn’t the pretty person for me. Because that’s you.” Keith looked up, eyes wide.

Lance had the fondest smile on his face, melted and dreamy eyed, soft and sweet, like a kiss. Like a dam, the feeling of love burst in Keith’s heart. His cheeks flushed, and he looked down awkwardly. He felt horrible because he still couldn’t feel it. Or see it. Still felt the gnawing pain that wrestled the attempts of a healthy relationship inside him, and he shuffled his feet to muffle the indescribable feelings stirring inside him.

Keith is a fighter. He kills the enemy swiftly with knives and trains nonstop. He helped save the universe. But he’s horrible with his feelings, and he hates himself for feeling this way. Even after Lance gives him his whole heart, there is still the uncertainty of if he already did this with Allura. That to Lance this is a recycled game, one he will get tired of playing eventually. He has to ask. 

“How many..” He shrinks in on himself more, and his eyes burn insistently. 

“How many times do you have to reassure me for me to believe you?” 

“As long as it takes.” Lance fires back, and something in Keith squirms underneath the thick clouds of sadness.

Lance sighed, and stepped away. At first Keith thought Lance was leaving, and for some reason that felt like a slap in the face. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, he’s the one pulling away, but then Lance pressed a button on Black’s switchboard. 

With a glorious whooshing noise, Lance pulled up the camera, and Keith raised his brow in confusion. 

“Come here.” Lance stood in front of the camera, holding his hand out. 

He slowly walked over, until he was in reach of Lance, who lassoed him in and settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on a red armoured shoulder. 

“Look at yourself.” 

Embarrassment made Keith’s toes curl as he hesitantly made eye contact with himself in the mirror, glancing at Lance who was staring at him as well.

“If you can’t see how beautiful I think you are, I’ll show you.” Blue Paladin whispered, head turning and planting a soft kiss on his pale neck. 

“Have you done this with Allura?” Keith blurts. 

At this point, he feels like an idiot. A jealous idiot of something he already has.

But Lance chuckles, smiling softly.

“No, I didn’t. Which is how I realized I didn’t love her like that.” Lance flicked his eyes back up to Keith’s, and it almost made him shiver from his boyfriend’s intense blue gaze.

The lightness of another kiss pressed on the shell of his ear is intoxicating, and he closes his eyes for a second to regain his composure. When he opens them Lance is waiting patiently, just like he always has been.

“Your hair is the best. I know I say I don’t like it but if you ever cut it short I might just cry.” lance twirls a strand in his fingers, pressing another kiss on his nape. 

And then another, and another, until he’s covering Keith’s back and shoulders in kisses, even if he’s wearing paladin armour he can still feel them. They’re filled with love and it makes the apples of Keith’s cheeks glow red.

“And your eyes, they’re beautiful and dark. Filled with emotion. I can read you like a book when I look into your eyes, darling.” Lance added, kissing behind his ear softly, then nibbling on the side of it, making Keith shakily breath, his hands now drifting up and covering the ones gripping his hips. They link together and Lance starts to move them, so both of their hands move up Keith’s stomach and onto his chest, until they hover over Keith’s thumping heart. 

“Your face in general is so handsome. Look at you.” Lance whispers, and Keith swallows as he watches Lance wink at him in the mirror, squeezing his hands.

“And most of all baby, you feel your heart?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s what I love most about you. Is your heart. You’re brave, funny, smart, and so, so fucking kind.” Lance presses the last kiss on his cheek, and Keith can see Lance’s actual hair drifting into his vision. 

He feels like he’s on the verge of crying. The person that he’s staring at in the mirror  _ can’t _ be him. Everything about him is so..different from how he feels about himself now. Big tears spill over his face. He can’t believe Lance could ever think of him this way, how he could ever love a man like Lance so much. 

He spins around and collapses into Lance, colliding their lips together so aggressively Lance falls back in the chair, groaning. Keith giggles, wrapping his arms around his neck and straddling his thighs, basking in the loving warmth he feels, is drowsy in. The kiss lasts for what seems like forever, the constant soft press of lips enough to fuel him for a million years. The soft breathing from Lance that tickles his cheeks and upper lip enough to make him fall asleep. 

He pulls away, cringing at the repulsive suction noise that follows, but it quickly fades away when his eyes focus on Lance’s dazed face, wobbly smile and lidded eyes. 

“Wow…” Lance sighs, leaning up to press another kiss to Keith’s cheek before collapsing back in the seat again.

“Thank you..” Keith whispers, and Lance smiles wide, happiness practically bursting at the seams of himself.

“No need to thank me. I would do it again and again.” Lance uttered back, running his hands through Keith’s ruffled hair.

“Come on lovebirds, get the hell out here!” Pidge screams from at the bottom of the ramp, and Keith chuckles, getting off Lance and pulling him up. 

They exchange a knowing glance, and Lance pecks his cheek one last time before they walk out of the lion, hand in hand. 

It’s bright outside, and Keith winces, even if he saw it outside the window, his eyes still ache because Earth is one of the brightest planets they’ve landed on. 

“Now, heads up, my Mom is a hugger. Most of my family is actually..but if you want I can tell them-”

“Lance, it’s ok. I’m excited to meet them.” Keith smiles at his boyfriend, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder as they walk toward the group of people on the opposite end of the runway. 

Lance chuckles, snaking his hand on Keith’s lower waist and pulling him in, chuckling. 

“Good. Because now you’re stuck with us forever.” Lance joked, half serious. 

Keith chuckled, pulling away from Lance as they neared his family. Lance grabbed for his hand, and Keith gladly accepted it, his smile fading into a nervous line when they neared the two figures standing only 20 feet away now. 

“Mamá, Papa. You guys remember Keith?” Lance stopped a few feet away, still holding onto Keith’s hand now like a death grip. As if he wasn’t gripping him he would run away.

“Yes, team leader of Voltron!” Rosa nodded, smiling. 

“And also, my boyfriend.” Lance added, biting his lip hesitantly. 

His parents paused momentarily, and for a split second, Keith was absolutely terrified at what they were thinking. Rosa’s eyebrows lifted, but Lance’s father stood there looming, his eyes only squinting below bushy brown eyebrows. 

“I apologize-”Keith started, but was interrupted by Rosa squealing and pulling Keith into an unforgiving hug, practically lifting him up with unknown strength that made Keith wheeze.

“I knew it, Rosa, you owe me ten  _ dolares _ .” Lance’s father chuckled, Lance’s mouth dropping open.

“You- you guys bet on us?!” Lance shrieked, and Rosa plopped a stunned Keith down, patting his shoulder and nodding. 

“ _ Lancito!  _ Do you think we are stupid? We know when our son is in love vs when he thinks he is.” Rosa gave Lance a knowing look, and the two boys reddened exponentially.

“Keith.” Rosa caught his attention again, and he turned to her again. 

“Thank you. For leading my son home, and making him very happy.” Rosa’s eyes turned more serious, and Keith’s heart stopped, as she pulled him in for another hug, standing on her tippie toes to reach Keith’s neck. 

“Welcome to the family.” She whispered in his ear, and Keith involuntarily sucked in a breath, hugging her back just as hard. 

His thoughts of inadequacy faded away slowly and were soon replaced with the thoughts of his future with Lance, for the war was over. It was time to live.

***

“I want the nacho cheese ones, if you bring back the cool ranch kind I will annihilate you.” Lance grinned, placing another kiss on the corner of Keith’s lip, warmth blossoming across the side of his face. 

They’re laying face to face, chests still heaving from what seemed like hours of pleasure and happiness. 

“Sooo, cool ranch then?” Keith flashes him a toothy grin, satisfied with Lance’s betrayed expression. 

“You little brat!” It’s Lance’s turn to grin as he rolls over, trapping Keith under him and tickling him.

Keith burst into laughter, and it echoes off the garrison walls. His eyes scrunch up and his mouth is wide open, and Lance wants to kiss him forever because his boyfriend is just too adorable.

“Stop! Stop you’re killing me!” Keith laughed, wriggling as Lance’s dexterous fingers skitter up and down his bare ribs playfully.

Lance finally backs off, hovering over Keith with a sexy gleam in his eyes. His hair is mussed from previous events, red lips bitten and blotchy hickeys marking his neck and shoulders. Keith still can’t wrap his mind around how he managed to fall in love with such a wonderful person. Someone who  _ wants _ to stick by his side, who showers him with love Keith never knew he could feel or reciprocate.Keith’s lower half stews with warmth again, and he looks away with red cheeks. 

“Any more requests?” Keith asks meekly, and from the corner of his vision, he sees blurry white indicating Lance is widely smiling. 

He leans down, so Keith can smell mangos and coconut, feel Lance’s hot breath on the vulnerable bed of his soft neck. Though still soft, it’s mottled with vibrant blues and purples, and Keith knows in the morning he’ll happily observe them because it makes his heart soar.

“Just get back as soon as you can,” His voice is like silk in his ear.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Lance adds, and Keith gasps as Lance presses a soft kiss right on the earlobe, lingering for a moment before pulling away and settling into his side of the bed. 

“Now chop chop!” He says, and Keith shoves his startled arousal deep into his mind, standing up and pulling on his boxers and pants, along with Lance’s classic blue and white shirt. 

Boyfriend privileges. 

The hallway is empty at this time of night, and Keith can hear the humming of the snack machine from around the corner. His eyes widen when he turns the corner and sees Allura standing in front of the machine, her dark finger tracing the glass. 

She turns and her mouth parts for a moment, hair like physical moonlight dripping down her white nightgown. 

“Keith, hello.” She turns fully to greet him, her hands join at the fingers as if she’s welcoming a dinner guest. 

“Uh, hi.” Keith feels the ache of bile beginning to rise up his throat, and his skin flushes from the secondhand embarrassment of this moment. 

“I-”

“You-”

The two of them chuckle, and Allura smiles. 

“You go first.” She says softly, and Keith fiddles with the hem of Lance’s shirt, his scent comforting him beyond levels he can describe. 

“I’m..I’m sorry.” He blurts out. 

Allura’s expression shifts into something a bit softer but more aware, like a child hearing a noise in the night. 

“What for?”

“For not liking you.”

The silence is unbearable. 

“Oh…”

“I mean for not liking you before! I like you now, but I was very jealous. It was hard watching you two together and I guess I brought my insecurities into my new relationship with him.” Keith shrugged. 

“Oh Keith,”

Keith looks up, and Allura is smiling.

“We are better off friends for...many reasons. But the most important one is that we love other people, and not each other. Lance will always be my family, and I will always love him as one of my close friends. But I’m sure he would agree that we were a horrendous couple.” Allura pauses, chuckling so hard a clump of white hair slips down from her shoulder. 

“Besides, it was  _ pretty obvious _ I was not who his person of interest was after like- three days of dating.” She smirked, and Keith flushed. 

“What do you mean?”

“Keith.” She gave him that tone he knows so well, and he finds the corners of his mouth curling. 

“Ok, I know what you mean.” Keith grinned, looking back up at the princess. 

“If I’m being honest, he wasn’t my person of interest either.” She smiled fondly, as if she was recalling the exact person in her head. 

“Is that so?” A new voice makes Keith turn, and his mouth drops when he realizes it’s Romelle standing there smiling, twin tails taken down to reveal shoddy bangs and golden strands that illuminate in the snack machine light.

Allura flushes a deep scarlet, and she straightens.

“I thought you were getting us cookies.” Romelle approached her lover and placed a kiss on the brown skin, Allura’s shoulders relaxing greatly. 

“I’m sorry for taking so long, I was talking with Keith.” Keith spotted her hand timidly rising up the small of Romelle’s back as she punched in the numbers to a pastel pack of cookies. 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat. Like a flood of hot warmth, the last drop of unsureness he had about Lance and Allura evaporated. It was freeing, and he couldn’t help the smile crawl up his face. He didn't know if it was because his confidence in his own relationship had just skyrocketed or that allura was _gone_ for this girl.

“You took too long.” Keith gasps when Lance whispers in his ear and presses his chest to his back, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso.

“Look who it is,” Allura smirks, and Lance sticks his tongue out at her. 

“She was taking too long too, I had to come do it myself.” Romelle opened the bag of cookies, offering some to her girlfriend who gladly took one, altean marks gleaming with pleasure. 

“Wow, so they don’t glow when we have sex, but when you’re eating food-”

“Romelle!” Allura’s eyes widen in horror, and Lance bursts into laughter.

“Priorities.” She finally answered, before waving to the two boys with a wink and skipping down the hall, a teasing Romelle following after her.

“I can’t believe you said that-”

“It’s true!”

“Just because my marks don’t glow doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying it!” Allura shrieks as her voice fades down the hall, leaving a flabbergasted Keith and a smug Lance to their own demise. 

“See what I mean? They’re crazy for eachother.” Lance mumbles into his neck, still pressed shirtless against Keith. 

He’s so happy. The war is over, he’s in _ love _ \- it’s practically overwhelming. Images flash through his head of things that are to come. A wedding, kids, a house with his boyfriend that makes his heart flutter. 

He spins in Lance’s grasp, allowing the curve of his stomach to press against Lance’s, their lip bones comfortably nestled against each other. 

“You know I’m crazy about  _ you _ , right?” Keith utters out, looking into those lidded baby blues that widen slightly, Lance’s grip tightening. 

“Yes, I definitely know. You know I’m-”

“Crazy about me?” Keith raises a brow, and Lance grins so wide it’s almost blinding. 

“Yes, that.” 

“Most definitely.” Keith leans in, pressing his lips softly to Lance’s. 

They forget about their doritos.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ribroast  
> twitter: ribroast_


End file.
